Beginnings
by conperson
Summary: Jane tricks Lisbon into going to the beach with him. It has to start somewhere. Pure Jisbon fluff. Rated T to be safe, and for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE MENTALIST OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, NOR DO I MAKE ANY PROFIT FROM WRITING FANFICTION. **

**AN:**** So, this is my first fanfic on this site. I think I'll continue, but I need reviews! Let me know what you think, and I'll see you soon!**

We were in the middle of an investigation when I got his call. He told me to meet him at the old shoreline rental hut as soon as possible, but it took me a long while to make the decision to actually go. Knowing Jane, he probably was just going to end up wasting my time. But when I met a dead end on the lead I was following, I got in my car and drove up there. I could use any lead he had.

When I finally reached the worn down hut, I immediately frowned when I saw Jane. He was standing in front of a massive hang glider and waving at me. I stormed out of the car and up to him so we were just inches away. "No."

"But, Lisbon…"

"No."

"Look. I already rented it, and I need to see how this works."

"I'm not going hang gliding with you."

"But we could find a vital piece of information!"

"While hang gliding? Not likely, wouldn't you say? Besides, I'll make you tell me any information which you won't obtain on this 'adventure'."

"Your choice. It's a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity."

"I might consider going, maybe, but there's only one. So good luck with that."

"Not to worry Lisbon! I've got it under control."

And with that he grabbed my waist and hooked me up to his chest, and we sat in the little chair with the glider behind us.

"We leave in five minutes!" Jane said with a flourish, and I felt my face turn red. I whipped around; straining my neck to see the face of the lap I was sitting on, and I blushed when I saw the smile stretching across his face. He didn't look away, and I had to fight the urge to turn back around. His curly blonde hair was out of order, and incredibly sexy, but I couldn't give in. I didn't have a crush on him. I couldn't It would be way too unprofessional. But his hair wasn't the only source of attraction today. He wasn't wearing his regular three-piece suit. Instead he was wearing an aqua skin-tight V-neck, and it was showing of his perfectly muscled body as well as bringing out his stunning blue-green eyes. I had to look down, only to see a pair of deep blue jeans, fitting him perfectly and showing off his lower body just as well as the shirt was his upper. I quickly snapped around to face the other direction and heard him chuckle, no doubt getting pleasure out of my discomfort.

I sat there tensely on top of his legs for fifteen minutes, and I was becoming impatient.

"Dammit Jane, we better take off soon or I'm walking out of here. I don't have all day." I felt his hands on my shoulders turning me around, and it was all I could do to stop my face from turning bright red. He was still smiling, and he had an amused expression on his face.

"Why, Lisbon, you didn't actually think we were going to take off, did you?"

"You said we were going to 10 minutes ago! And if we aren't, then what the hell am I doing here?"

Jane replied without missing a beat. "I wanted to see how long you would stay on my lap, a sensation I find to be quite enjoyable. I just needed to find out how the straps worked and how to undo them. But now that you're here, let's go to the beach!" Before I had time to reply, he quickly undid the straps and picked me up with his arms.

"Jane, I swear, if you don't put me down in ten seconds I will shoot you."

"Well, there are ten seconds left then, aren't there?"

"Jane! I'm not going to the beach. You lugged me all the way over here, and now I have to go back to the station to finish paperwork. And why the hell would you need to know how hang gliding straps work?!"

"Because, Lisbon, our murder victim was a hang glider. Didn't you know?"

I let out a sigh of exasperation and grunted as he finally set me down on the ground. "Well, I don't have a bathing suit with me, and neither do you. So you'll just have to wait for the beach. I have a job I need to do."

"That, my dear Lisbon, is a situation easily remedied. We'll go shopping!" I whipped around to find a silly grin on his face, and he grabbed my arm to pull me into that piece of crap he calls a car.

**So, what did you think? should I continue? Reviews would make me the happiest person west of the Mississippi. See you, Love you, Need you, Feed you.**

** -Julia**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE MENTALIST, AS MUCH AS I WOULD LIKE TO. **

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews for the last chapter! It made me feel all warm inside like I drank a big firewhisky. Here's chapter two, and I hope you enjoy.**

He had me buckled into his car before I could say a word. There was nothing I could do about it, I knew, but it was worth a shot. "Jane. Drive me to my house or the station. We are not going shopping. I am going to do my job."

"Ohp, too late! We're already here! Now, you can either stay in the car or come with me and let me buy your swimsuit." When he said that, I figured it was best I went with him. He had a lopsided grin on and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Never a good sign. "Fine. But we need to this quickly. I hate shopping."

We were at a Hurley shop, and I could see the longing in Jane's eyes when he looked at the surfboards. "You surf?" I questioned. "Yes. It clears my mind. I love the beach and the waves."

I had quickly picked out a jade green two-piece, and I blushed when Jane smiled and nodded approvingly. He got a pair of blue and green swim trunks, walked over to me, grabbed the suit out of my hands, and walked over to the cashier. "Jane…"

"Hush Lisbon. It's the least I can do. I am dragging you to the beach, after all." He grabbed a boogie board off a rack. "This also," he said the woman behind the register.

In ten minutes we were on the beach, and Jane and procured a large beach towel from somewhere in his car. He sat down on it and patted the part of the towel he wasn't sitting on, gesturing for me to sit down next to him. We had changed into our swimsuits, and I was having a hard time getting my eyes off his defined chest and arms. He had never stopped smiling through this whole ordeal, and he hadn't taken his eyes off me since we left the car. I also hadn't stopped blushing since I changed. After sitting in the sun for a while, I guess Jane got bored and stood up. I looked up at him and he grabbed my hand and pulled me up with him. "What now, Jane?" "We're going in the water!"

And he ran to the edge of the water, his hand still wrapped around mine. "Jane, what are you doing?!"

"Oh! That's right! I almost forgot. Thank you, Lisbon." He ran back to our towel and grabbed the boogie board. I gave up. He pulled me into the water, and I immediately splashed his face with the salty blue-green water. He gave a loud laugh. "Is that all you got, Lisbon?" I pushed him down to the water, catching his foot with mine, so he fell face first into the water. I laughed at the expression on his face when he came up. It was a mixture of surprise, shock, and what seemed to be happiness that I was playing along.

"Well, now I'm soaked and you're completely dry."

"I know, Jane. I'm the one who pushed you under the water."

"Well, that just doesn't seem right!" He lunged at me with a broad smile on his face. When he made contact with me, I squealed and fell backwards into the ocean. Woah. Since when does Teresa Lisbon squeal? I was going to have to control that. But this was the most fun I was having for a long time. I sprang from the water and went after Jane again, flipping him around and bringing his nose an inch away from the water. He chuckled, and I let go, sending him under once more. We stayed in the water for what must have been hours, playing and boogie boarding and body surfing until the sun dipped under the horizon.

"Damn."

"What is it, Lisbon?"

"I didn't get any paperwork done today, and we still have that murder investigation!"

"You worry too much. Papers don't run away, and the murderer is the victim's friend. She was jealous of her, the victim was a jerk to her, and she snapped. Simple as that."

"You know, we need this thing called evidence, otherwise _we don't have proof._"

"Whatever. Besides, I don't know about you, but I'm starving." I realized how drained I was from the beach, and nodded my consent.

**I know it's short, but I hope you still like it. I am going to upload a chapter a day for this, (or at least try) and I'll see you soon. Please review, they are the kindle of my Jisbon fire**

** -Julia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: As much as I really, really want to, I do not own the mentalist.**

**A/N: So sorry I haven't had any time to update, my life has been insane. Now I should have more time though, so yeah. Thanks for all the positive reviews, and here you go.**

We pulled into a Hawaiian Grill and Bar, and I could hear my stomach rumble in anticipation. We could already smell delectable meats charring on a grill and juicy fruits along with them. We walked into the restaurant, and the scents only grew stronger. We took a seat outside next to a fire heater and very close to the outside grill, where we could see a chunk of pineapple grilling next to four massive but very thin slabs of marinated beef and chicken. A young waiter approached us with two menus. "Can I get you two anything to drink?" Jane responded without even looking at the menus. "Two iced teas, with a bit of raspberry, orange, and vanilla syrup in both of them." The waiter nodded after scrawling it down on his pad. "Jane! Why did you order for me? You didn't know what I was going to get!" "On the contrary, dear Lisbon. Look at the menu in the drink section."

I looked over the menu. I immediately decided that after the day at the beach, an iced tea sounded perfect, but I was drained, so I wanted something a little bit sweeter. They had an assortment of syrups, and it would have taken me forever to decide which ones I wanted. Then I realized the choices Jane had made sounded perfect. "Dammit. How do you do that?" "I've been here before, so I have the menu memorized, and I know what's in everything. Plus, it sounded great to me, and we've been doing the same things all day. Would you like me to also order your food for you?" I looked over the menu. It was massive, and everything sounded delicious. I sighed with exasperation. "Fine, knock yourself out. Order for me. I'm going to the restroom." His face grew brighter, and a smile stretched across his face.

I walked over to the restroom and went inside. I went to a stall and locked the door, and I realized I was pretty wet. "Shit. Shit, shit, shit. Dammit, Jane," I whispered to myself. I relieved myself, and washed my hands, staring into the mirror. I was blushing slightly, and I needed to control that.

I walked back out to our table, and right when I sat down, the waiter came back with a massive platter of what we saw on the grill, along with seasoned rice, what looked like lamb and duck kebabs, and a slab of beautiful looking ham. He also had a large Caesar salad, and two sets of utensils. My mouth watered like crazy, and I looked over at Jane, smiling in anticipation. He smiled back and winked, and I could feel the blush returning to my cheeks.

Once the waiter left, I realized that we just had the one massive plate. "Oh. We don't have plates."

"Does it matter, Lisbon? C'mon, I'm not sick. Neither are you. Just dig in!" I stared at him for a few seconds. "Oh, screw it," I said, and I grabbed a fork and a knife and, well, just dug in. He chuckled and did the same. The food was better than I ever imagined. It melted in my mouth, and the outside was charred perfectly on all the meats and fruits. I was shocked when we finished, as it was seriously a massive amount of food. I was stuffed beyond comprehension. That had to be the best meal I'd had in a long, long time. "Well?" Jane asked expectantly. I groaned in response, and he chuckled. "Should I give you a ride home? I called Cho and Rigsby, and they picked up your car from the rental place."

"Sure. But I'm pretty sure I can't walk after eating all that."

"Well, it's just to the car. Let's go, it's getting late."

We walked over to his light blue Citroen, and he smiled as I clumsily got into the passenger seat.

On the drive to my house, I stared silently out at the stars, thinking about the day. It was the most fun I'd had in a long, long time. I must have fallen asleep at some point, though. Because when I woke up, I was in Jane's arms, and he was carrying me into my bedroom.

"Jane?" "Hey, Lisbon." He gently set me down on the bed, and turned to leave. "Jane, wait. Come back for a second." He turned around with a curious look on his face. He walked back over to me and sat on the bed so he was looking down at me. I stared into his beautiful eyes, and pulled him down into a long, deep kiss.

**You know you want to review after that! I'll see you soon if you think I should continue. As always,**

** - Julia**


End file.
